Sasuke Hinata's Story
by Masayama Yuki
Summary: Cerita tentang kehidupan Sasuke-Hinata. Warning s : Gaje, abal, typo, misstypo.. NO FLAMES! Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR? Chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High International School

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sekolah sempurna terelit se-Jepang ini? Secara nih, fasilitasnya yang super lengkap dan mewah. Akses internet yang supercepat, gurunya banyak yang cakep-cakep, murid-muridnya juga nggak kalah cakep, tajir, dan pintar pastinya.

_So_, sekolah mana lagi yang bisa kayak KHIS?

* * *

******Warning(s) : Gaje, Typo, MissTypo, OOC, Aneh, NO FLAME! Mind to RnR?**

**Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Sasuke Hinata's Story copyright Lily Orion Black**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Terang saja, Kepala Sekolah berdada besar Tsunade, yang bercuap-cuap ditengah lapangan belum selesai-selesai. Apalagi murid-murid KHIS harus berbaris di tengah lapangan. Ditambah cuaca hari ini yang super_hot_. Siapa sih yang nggak kesal?

Belum lagi ditambah lirikan centil para siswi. Hh, Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghilang dari situ. Coba kalau Sasuke bisa ber-Apparate seperti Harry Potter, kan jadinya nggak perlu pegal telinga sama pegal kaki kayak gini.

Sasuke mengusap keringat yang mengalir dari wajah yang -demi Jashin- cakeeeeeeep banget. Seketika itu juga siswi KHIS _nosebleed_. Abisnya Sasuke seksi banget waktu ngusap keringatnya. Melihat itu, Sasuke cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala doang. Yah emang nasib orang cakep dan tajir, kemana-mana pasti di dempetin sama cewek-cewek centil.

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berdering. Bu Tsunade mengakhiri cuap-cuap paginya dengan enggan. Iyalah, secara nih, Bu Tsunade mau calonin diri jadi Walikota Konoha. Katanya sih, masa kalah sama mantan murid Suaminya, Jiraya. Itu tuh si Namikaze Minato. Makanya Bu Tsunade mau latihan pidato dulu di KHIS. Lumayan kan, soalnya gak bakal ada yang protes. Oho, protes dikit, langsung dapet hukuman yang cuma-cuma dari kepala sekolah ini.

Oke, Balik ke cerita

Sasuke sekarang udah di dalam kelas 10-3. pemuda Uchiha ini bersyukur bisa masuk kelas tanpa siswi-siswi yang teriak-teriak minta kolornya (?). Soalnya para siswi masih ditahan sama Bu Tsunade buat dikasih wangsit (?).

"TEME! Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari Anko-sensei?" Suara keras nan cempreng Naruto menggema. Sampai-sampai, Rusa-rusa milik keluarga Shikamaru yang berada di hutan tersedak batu (?).

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Dasar tuan irit kata.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal." Err, Boleh kusalin? Soalnya tadi malam aku nonton NBA sampai jam 1 pagi." Kata Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dia tau kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya yang satu ini. Kalo udah menyangkut tentang pertandingan basket, pasti nggak bakal dilewatin sama Naruto. Nah, Naruto udah nggak peduli deh sama tugas sekolahnya, sekalipun guru yang ngasih tugas itu _killer. _Jadinya yah, panik di pagi hari deh.

Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil bukunya yang berada di atas meja. Tak menyiakan emas yang berada di depan mata, Naruto dengan secepat cahaya (?) langsung menyalin tugas Sasuke.

"Huffth, akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih, ya! Teme emang paling oke!" Naruto mengancungi Sasuke keempat jempolnya, yang ditambah jempol kaki.

"Hn." lagi-lagi, Sasuke menjawab dengan kalimat itu.

Para siswi telah kembali ke peraduan masing-masing. Mereka pun mengerubungi Sasuke, bertanya hal apakah yang paling disukainya. Sasuke sendiri pengen teriak-teriak sambil joget poco-poco (?) ngusir mereka dari sekelilingnya. Tapi Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, makanya harus ngejaga _pride _apapun situasinya.

"Sasu-_pyon _paling suka apa?" tanya salah satu _fansgirl _Sasuke.

"Suka kalo kalian semua bisa nyolong kulit ular hidup Orochimaru-sensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

"UUUAAAPPPUAAAAA?" teriak _fansgirl_ Sasuke histeris.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_nyan~ _yang lain aja yah?" mohon Akemi, _big fans _Sasuke.

"Iya doong Sasu-kuuu~n," Shiori ngedip-ngedip.

"Nggak." ucap Sasuke dingin.

JLEB

"Huweeee Sasu-_pyon _jahaaaa~t!" kata seluruh _fansgirl _Sasuke sambil nangis bombay.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu. _Wah, kok disini ramai sekali?" Ujar guru yang gaya rambutnya melawan gravitasi.

"_Ohayou _Kakashi-_sensei." _jawab seluruh siswa 10-3

_fansgirl _Sasuke yang berasal dari kelas lain, hilang seperti asap.

Kakashi tersenyum, tapi gak keliatan, kan pake masker. "Baiklah anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Seorang perempuan yang cantik. Dia orang Jepang, tapi karena alasan keluarga, mereka pindah ke Australia. Setelah sepuluh tahun, mereka kembali lagi ke Jepang."

Bisik-bisik antar warga kelas pun tak terhindarkan. "Hoi Teme, menurutmu murid baru ini orangnya gimana?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Baiklah Nona, tunjukan dirimu." kata Kakashi

'_Ini kan, bukan acara Take me Out.' _batin_ s_eluruh siswa kelas 10-3 _sweatdrop._

Oho, rupanya Kakashi lagi pengen jadi Choky Sitohang.

Setelah itu, masuklah seorang gadis. Berambut _indigo_ panjang, beririskan _amethyst, _dan pipi _chubby_-nya yang merona merah. Gadis itu terlihat sangat polos, sehingga seluruh warga kelas _speechless_.

"A-ano, _wa-watashi wa _H-Hyuuga Hi-Hinata _desu_. _Yo-yoroshiku minna~" _ucap gadis yang bernama Hinata itu dengan malu-malu. Pipi _chubby_-nya yang sudah merona, sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAWAII~!" teriak seluruh warga kelas. Minus Uchiha Sasuke, pastinya.

"_Ne _Hinata-_chan, _kau sudah punya pacar?" teriak Inuzuka Kiba

"Uhm, ti-tidak." Hinata tersipu malu.

"Kencan denganku saja Hina-_chaan~_!" Suara cempreng Naruto menimpali.

"Enak saja! Hinata itu harus kencan denganku!"

"Apa kau bilang? Hinata itu bagusnya denganku tahu!"

"A-ano _mi-minna..._" Hinata _sweatdrop_.

"CUKUP! Nah Hinata, kau duduk di ..." Kakashi memandang seluruh kelas.

"Disebelah Uchiha Sasuke, pojok sebelah kanan deretan ketiga. Tidak ada yang prtotes!" kata Kakashi. Dia sudah melihat bahwa _fansgirl_ Sasuke bersiap memperlihatkan 'taring' mereka. Sementara _fans _baru Hinata mengepalkan tangan, geram.

"_Ha-Ha'i_ _sensei._"

Hinata pun duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

'Kok terasa familiar ya?' batin Hinata. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas ke bawah. Sasuke yang merasa risih karena diliatin kayak gitu langsung menggertak Hinata

"Kau ini, berani-beraninya menatapku seperti itu." kata Sasuke dingin.

Hinata tersentak, "_G-gomen_, a-aku hanya me-merasa k-kau mirip de-dengan seserorang.."

Sasuke mendecih. 'Alasan basi buat kenalan,' batinnya.

"A-ah! A-ku tahu, k-kau mirip si-siapa!" kata Hinata kegirangan.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Ka-kamu mirip..."

Alis Sasuke semakin terangkat.

"Mr. Bean!"

JLEB

To Be Continued

* * *

Hehehe, maaf ya kalo humornya nggak pas, ato masih ada yang kurang :D

Soalnya Lil jarang nulis cerita ..

Hehe, selanjutnya terserah readers yaa ;)

tolong tinggalkan jejak review anda ..

Arigatou Gozaimasu ~


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha High International School

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sekolah sempurna terelit se-Jepang ini? Secara nih, fasilitasnya yang super lengkap dan mewah. Akses internet yang supercepat, gurunya banyak yang cakep-cakep, murid-muridnya juga nggak kalah cakep, tajir, dan pintar pastinya.

_So_, sekolah mana lagi yang bisa kayak KHIS?

* * *

******Warning(s) : Gaje, Typo, MissTypo, OOC, Aneh, NO FLAME! Mind to RnR?**

**Naruto copyright Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Sasuke Hinata's Story copyright Lily Orion Black**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2  
**

"Ka-kamu mirip"..

Alis Sasuke semakin terangkat

"Mr. Bean!"

JLEB

.

.

.

.

.

Loading complete

OH MAI GAT! WHAT THE HELL?

Muka kayak Tom Cruise gini dibilang mirip sama Mr. Bean?

Cewek ini udah gila!

Yaiyalah, Sasuke kan tiap hari perawatan!

Rambutnya yang mirip _chicken_-_butt_ itu dibikin lembut sama Thomas Taw. Sayangnya, Sasuke nggak dipanggil jadi bintang iklan s*n*ilk

Seluruh badannya yang putih, bersih, kinclong, mulus sampai Orochimaru-sensei pengen ngusap-ngusap itu, kan, hasil dari mandi kembang tujuh turunan. (?)

Mukanya yang tampan itu selalu dibersihin pake sabun cuci piring. (author dilempar)

Nah, kurang apa coba?

Bener-bener deh ini cewek. Kayaknya abis nyium sari ketek Tsunade.

Makanya dia mabok

Cowok super-duper-double-triple tampan, sampai-sampai Ular-sensei (baca: Orochimaru) jatuh cinta padanya, dibilang sama Cewek poni rata-rambut panjang-mata katarak-kayak sadako, mirip sama Mr. Bean ?

Dunia belum kiamat

Sasuke tetap _stay _sama gayanya yang _cool _itu. Padahal hatinya udah mewek gak keruan.

Berusaha terlihat tak peduli, Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata.

"Oi, bagian mana yang mirip sama Mr. Bean ?" Ucap Sasuke secuek-cuek yang dia bisa.

"Hum," Hinata meneliti seluruh tubuh Sasuke.

Dari atas ke bawah

Dari bawah ke atas

Dari kiri ke kanan

Dari kanan ke kiri

Lalu berhenti, kemudian berpikir sebentar. Sasuke udah deg-degan.

"Ah, gomen Uchiha-san, saya harus pakai kacamata dulu. Soalnya saya terkena rabun dekat." kata Hinata. Dia pun mengambil kacamata super tebal dari dalam tasnya.

Sasuke's brain, processing

.

.

.

Tlit tlit tlit

Tunggu dulu.

Cewek ini mengidap RABUN DEKAT?

Dan lagi, kacamata yang dipakainya super tebal?

DEMI JASHIN!

Berarti...

Cewek ini ternyata salah lihat!

Kalian baca kan? Cewek poni rata-sadako ini salah lihat!

Wah, kalau bukan karena darah Uchiha yang mengalir dalam dirinya, Sasuke pasti udah jingkrak-jingkrak gak keruan.

"A-ano Uchiha-san, ma-maafkan saya. Se-sepertinya sa-saya tadi s-salah lihat..." kata Hinata sambil mengandalkan jurus _puppy-eyes_ nya yang imut-imut.

Wajah tampan Sasuke langsung dihiasi semburat merah tipis. Sangaaat tipis, sehingga Hinata tak dapat melihatnya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"EHEM-EHEM!" tau-tau aja Kakashi-sensei udah ada di depan Sasuke sama Hinata.

"A-ano, S-sensei te-tenggorokannya sa-sakit ya? M-Mau pe-permen mint p-punyaku? Ke-kebetulan masih a-ada.." tawar Hinata pada Kakashi, dengan polos.

Yang ditawarkan hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAHAH!" meledaklah tawa seluruh kelas.

"E-eh?" Hinata menatap seluruh kelas dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Hinata-chan, kau terlalu polos!" kata Naruto terbahak.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, semakin tidak mengerti

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil, dia sangat geli melihat tingkah Hinata yang sangat polos. Tentu saja tak ada yang dapat melihatnya tersenyum. Habisnya di tutup pakai masker terus sih! Dugaan sementara, mungkin Kakashi mulutnya bau jigong, makanya dia pakai masker.

Back to story

Kakashi dengan insting kebapakannya, menjelaskan pada Hinata bahwa dia bukan sedang sakit tenggorokan, melainkan menegur Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang asyik ngerumpi di tengah pelajaran.

Merasa bersalah, Hinata langsung meminta maaf pada Kakashi. Oho, Tentu saja Hinata, kau pasti di maafkan. Memangnya siapa sih yang bisa menolak jurus _puppy-eyes_ mu? Selain itu, siapa yang berani melawa Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia merasa lucu melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu polos.

'Sepertinya hari-hari berikutnya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan." pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa seluruh kelas sadari, ternyata ada seseorang yang dari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan, _Hime."_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Lily : Gomen telat update minna~! *ditabok* gomen juga ceritanya pendek T^T salahkan kemalasan saya untuk menulis fict ini *ditonjok* oh iya, Terima Kasih buat Reviewnya ! :D Lily mau bales review kalian xD

**Ulva-chan** : Iyaa ini udah update kan? ;)

**sasuhina-caem** : hehehe, bagian itu memang saya sedikit paksakan =,=v #plakk. soalnya udah kehabisan ide :D tapi sekarang udah tau sebabnya kan? xD

**n** : ahahha, ga usah manggil senpai ;) panggil aja Lil-chan :3 humm, apa ya? kyknya ga ada deh ! #plakk. soal sasuke yang disangka hinata mirip sama udah kejawab kan? ;;)

**Suzu Aizawa **: ini udah kejawab~ xD iya makasih senpai :D

**Mamoka** : Hehehehe, iyaa, niih udah kejawab =D

**Kyuzhmer** : Kyu-chaaan #peluk iyaaa siap deh bos! (y)

**Ulchan gk bisa login** : iyaa udah kejawab kok xD

**Nadya Funadya** : wuahahaha :D ini udah update kook xD

**Hiro d fullbuster** : Haaaiii :D kamu udah ripyu aku seneng banget looh :D

Sekali lagi, Terima Kasih Banyak udah nyempetin mau ngereview fic-ku yang gaje ini ! #peluk

**Saya enggak menghina chara-chara yang saya tampilkan di fic ini. ingat! ini hanya untuk humor! **

**soalnya saya juga suka sama kakashi, sasuke, hinata, dan tsunade.  
**

Oh iya, jangan lupa di review lagi untuk chapter ini ;D

Arigatou Gozaimasu~!


End file.
